


We All Scream

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Name-Calling, PWP, Short & Sweet, Smut, all the tags are mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur said he would make Merlin a sundae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTC/gifts).



> I had to post non-vanilla at some point. Small steps guys. Small steps.
> 
> For Vaughntronic because you know why. You know what you did.

* * *

It wasn't fair.

A rough tongue slid along Merlin's neck, saving the dribbling chocolate from ruining the nice white sheets.

Of all nights, Arthur had to pick this night.

Merlin hissed as Arthur nipped at a sprinkle resting on his shoulder -the ropes keeping him pinned to the bed chaffing his wrists and ankles.

All he did was tell Arthur he had a rough day.

Merlin bit back a moan as Arthur scooped a dollop of the freezing cold vanilla ice cream onto his nipple, swiping it around with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his hot mouth.

Arthur said he would make Merlin a sundae.

The cold clash of another splash of vanilla against Merlin's achingly hot skin made him buck into the pillows, shifting the bed and thumping it against the wall.

Merlin didn't expect Arthur to make _him_ a sundae.

Arthur smirked down at him, watching him struggle, straddled his hips and reached for the chocolate syrup again.

To be fair, Merlin did not think Arthur's interest in playing with food was unfair –though he knew exactly who was going to clean up the mess and it was not going to be his royal pain in the arse.

He also did not think it was unfair that he would come so soon, or at least at this rate –especially with this chocolate lover's fiendish desire to eat up every inch of Merlin he could reach. Well, every inch except for the inchES -thank you very much- that mattered most.

What was unfair was that Merlin had to be quiet. Dead silent. No whimpers, moans, or screams. Because tonight, of all nights, they had a house guest.

Gwaine was staying the weekend in the room directly next to theirs. With the way their beds were set, Gwaine's was resting directly on the other side of the wall. Nothing to stop him from hearing absolutely everything that was going on only a foot or so away.

The topper was not the cherry that Arthur insisted on dangling above Merlin's head, sliding it around his lips and around his jaw. It was the fact that Arthur refused to give Merlin any sort of gag. There was absolutely nothing to prevent Merlin from making sound.

Nothing but his own will. Both of them knew that was crumbly at best.

When he put it like that, Arthur insisted on grabbing the cookies as well so he could crumble them over Merlin's middle and scrape them up his stomach as he made his way back towards the first scoop of ice cream that had started melting down Merlin's chest.

What was the number now? It had to be in the low twenties. He lost track. Arthur was very distracting.

Merlin scrunched inward again, his straining muscles pulling the rope and making the bed groan. He cringed and bit his lip as he tried to settle back down, hoping Gwaine hadn't heard any of that. The walls were paper thin.

Arthur smiled against his skin and laid a trail of sticky kisses from his now clear chest up to his ear. "You taste good."

"You're an arse."

Arthur chuckled into him, his naked body heaving against Merlin's bare front –their skin sticking with every convulsion, saliva and sugar slicking them up. "I don't think I heard you Merlin. Maybe you wanna say that to me again, a bit louder this time, yeah?"

Merlin glared until Arthur looked at him but in his position -with his swollen lips and his body splayed out like Sunday dinner- it didn't have quite the same effect. His rosy cheeks and hooded eyes only earned him a playful smirk from his boyfriend, not the intimidated hesitation he was hoping for.

There was absolutely no hesitation as Arthur reached for the ice cream again.

Merlin could see it coming. He knew exactly how it would feel to have the half melted cream spooned onto his flesh but his body still shook, his center still curved, and he still had to turn into his shoulder to muffle his whimper.

The cold burned his skin as Arthur added more chocolate syrup, spinning it this way and that, decorating Merlin's body in plenty of obnoxious swirls, tickling him every place they fell. Then came more sprinkles, dancing and falling, and sticking to him in places even Arthur's tongue couldn't reach.

Arthur picked another cherry from the jar and dangled the stem between his teeth, dragging the fruit through the mess of chocolate and vanilla, up to Merlin's mouth.

Merlin could actually hear his own strangled breathing as he tried to keep it together. His lips parted and Arthur dipped the cherry between them, waiting for Merlin to take his bate.

If it weren't for the ropes binding him in place, Merlin would have put up more of a fight. He would have ripped the cherry away, tossed it to the ground, and forced Arthur to take part in this melting mess instead of just hovering and teasing. Arthur couldn't ignore him then.

All that thought earned him was a dick that bounced into the air and thwacked Arthur's thigh. The thrill of such friction was too much for his control. The moan escaped his open mouth and echoed around the room before he could stop it.

His eyes popped open in horror as he heard a noise from the next room, a shifting of the creaky bed where Gwaine lay –hopefully- sleeping.

Why did all their beds squeak?

Arthur dropped the stem and let the cherry fall into Merlin's waiting mouth so he could pull a hand up and whisper, "shhhh."

Merlin glared and chomped on the cherry, aiming the spray towards Arthur's smug face. The sweetness hit him instantly as the fruit burst, juice trickling into the chocolate and sliding to the back of his throat. He hummed to himself as he sucked the liquid down, chewing on the only treat the selfish prat had given him that night, until only the stem remained. He slipped it between his teeth and pushed it through his lips, smirking himself when he saw Arthur's eyes darken, entranced by his working mouth.

Arthur took the offering and engulfed Merlin's mouth in an open kiss as he sucked the stem between his lips and pulled it from his captor. Arthur's body shifted up and Merlin was forced to watch Arthur's mouth move devilishly fast, his thick tongue and fast jaw working together, pushing and circling and popping -nearly making Merlin falter again as he thought about what it would be like if his prick replaced that lucky stem. Arthur showed the end result by pushing the small knot between his fingers and twirling it in front of Merlin's crossed eyes.

"Showoff," Merlin whispered and Arthur smiled.

That smile soon disappeared as Arthur dove down to Merlin's arms to lick up the latest mess of human sundae. Merlin had planned to make fun of him and tell him that he was going to be sick, but as soon as he tried to talk Arthur scraped his teeth across his ribs and his voice cracked into an indistinguishable yelp.

His chest constricted and curved as Arthur changed direction, pulling with his tongue along Merlin's side until he reached his stomach and mouthed at the sprinkles that rested inside his belly button. Merlin's stomach danced as Arthur thrust his tongue down and started digging them out with fast, hard licks -his buzz rising higher with every piece swallowed up.

He twisted the ropes again and sighed as quietly as he could as Arthur mouthed over his thigh. He tried to think of words to describe how annoyed he was as Arthur continued this power play, always lingering too long and waiting until the heat was too much before moving on to a bitter cold spoon full of vanilla. But he couldn't think clearly.

In this position, Arthur sat between Merlin's open legs, the side of his cheek rubbing against the head of Merlin's cock –refusing to touch him in any other way- just as he had all night. Merlin couldn't help his hips bucking against him, groaning as Arthur's stubble scratched his sensitive skin. Arthur didn't seem to mind as he continued to lick down to Merlin's hips, teasing his tongue along the bones leading down to his sex.

Another pleading pull wound Merlin's center and he tugged at the binds again. If only Arthur would stop being so cruel with this tongue torture and lick him exactly where Arthur knew he wanted it. He could use the chocolate sauce if he wanted. In fact, yes, that. Then he would linger there, with soft lips and that loose jaw. Anything to get him to stop teasing and actually use that mouth on the part of him begging to be devoured. His chest and arms and legs had enough treatment. He needed to be satiated where the heat burned hottest, cooled with Arthur's cold coated tongue.

"Please," Merlin whispered as loudly as he dared, "Arthur. Please- please- your mouth- your fucking mouth- fucking tease. Please- need- need-"

Arthur, of course, would not listen to Merlin's begging. He slid his tongue directly up Merlin's middle and lapped up what was left of the sundae mess, driving Merlin this way and that into the mattress, tugging and biting.

The movements were too fast. His body became confused. The sting of a bite here, a lick there, and below there was a drip slowly slipping down his side and curling under his sensitive arse -only to be saved by the wayward slide of Arthur's thigh.

Just when he though he understood what was to come, Arthur changed direction and landed on a completely separate target.

Being tied down, unable to make a sound. Being pulled inside and out. Hot and cold.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take staying still. His body needed some release.

He panted and strained and grasped at air. He thrashed and banged into the wall again.

It wasn't possible.

Crumbly will just didn't cut it.

As he lay there panting and teetering on the edge of sanity he whimpered and whined aloud, breathing his shaky pleas into the air, louder than he should have dared, "Please- ple- Arth- can't- can't-"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss on the lips, laid flat atop his body and let Merlin buck his hips into the space between. It was hardly enough. He could barely get a good grind with Arthur staying perfectly still, only moving his mouth so he could dive into Merlin's gasps, pulling out of Merlin's reach whenever he felt the need.

Arthur knew exactly what he was doing.  He even tilted sideways so Merlin would not be able to feel his erection. The prat.

Merlin moaned too loud when Arthur tugged his hair back and wretched his neck to the side- and Merlin started to wonder why that was such a bad thing.

Arthur's teeth clasping onto his neck made his pulse skyrocket and his body tremble as he tried to rock up. His body was vibrating too harshly. He couldn't get the friction he needed. Arthur wasn't helping, only sucking on his skin –making him pause his thrusts with his distraction. Too distracting. Much too-

"I forgot," Arthur suddenly said, pulling his entire body back up. "Whipped cream." Merlin whimpered unhappily as Arthur crawled off the bed, taking the weight of his body with him. "Don't worry," Arthur assured him with a pet on the head. "I'll be right back."

Arthur reached around their dresser and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He made sure Merlin was looking up at him with his eyes pleading before he started to shake.

Merlin gasped as Arthur's hand vigorously moved the can up and down, jerking it fast and hard –much like he needed to do to a certain something else. Memories blurred with fantasy and the obvious reality in front of him and his dick jumped again. He couldn't feel his lip anymore he was biting it so hard.

Arthur stood at the side of their bed in consideration.

Merlin felt himself getting antsy under Arthur's stare and all he could do was shift in place, wondering if he should beg more or if that would only lead to more teasing. His cock hurt too much, bobbing high in the air. It couldn't take more. Surely he would implode.

Then Arthur tipped the nozzle and scrapped it around his slick chest. Merlin closed his eyes and followed the scratches in his mind, but he did not see the cream coming until Arthur started to squeeze. He re-traced his own pattern up and down, calming the sting of the scratches with cream, until he reached Merlin's stomach. "There."

Merlin pulled his body up with the ropes at his side, too spent to pull up with his abs, and tilted his chin down to see Arthur's name clearly written in whipped cream. The 'a' started at the base of his neck and the 'r' just barely teased the base of his still swinging cock.

"I should take a picture of you like this," Arthur said. "With my name on you." He slid his finger along the outside of the trail, taking a bit on his finger and slipping the digit between his lips. Merlin watched him walk around again, shivering as his finger made another feather-light pass, his voice anything but gentle. "You are such a mess, ready to come when I've barely touched you." He just barely gave him a touch by sliding the pad of his thumb against the slit Merlin's head and lifting his heavy cock up for inspection. "You're already wet. Do you know who does that? Who gets wet without getting touched?" He slipped his thumb away and flicked out his tongue, slowly lapping the salty drip of precum with the sugary tip. "Whores." He leaned down and breathed on Merlin's ear. "Is that what you are? Are you my perfect little tart? My messy, wet whore?"

Merlin wanted to scream. He wanted to let Arthur know that he would be that for him and more if he would just touch him again. Touch him with more than just the faint tickle of muggy breath slipping the side of his damp neck. The air was all he had, circling him and cooling both his sweat and the cream. A jolt passed through him as his dick twitched again, a hot beat of precum falling from his head.

Wet already.

He could do nothing but whine.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and quickly lapped at the cream sliding down Merlin's sides, saving it from landing on their bedspread. He made quick work of his entire chest, leaving Merlin stunned speechless as he reached for the can again.

"You've been so very good to eat, Merlin. But there's one part of you I still want to taste. That's what you want. Isn't it? You want to come as I eat you up."

"Ye- God- Ple- plea- Arth-"

"I should flip you over and taste the rest of you first. I should tie you down and eat you out before I eat you up. It'll be a present to myself. A hogtied slut ready to come from just my tongue fucking your hole."

Merlin could feel another cry urging its way up his throat. God, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. But he couldn't take it. He couldn't do it. He just wanted Arthur. Now-

"Shaking your head?" Merlin tried to nod his head instead but he was so dizzy he wasn't sure he new which way it was going. "Alright then. We'll save that for next time. For now, I'll make do with this," Arthur lined up the nozzle with the base of Merlin's cock and squirted the cream up his shaft and swirled it over the top of his head. There wasn't a moment to catch a breath before he dove down and licked up the line he made.

Merlin gasped and pulled his body from every angle as the pleasure shot through him. His center curled and his back arched as Arthur moved up, quickly engulfing him and sucking on his head –that never tired mouth rounding down to suck him all the way in.

He felt a wail bubbling up in his throat as he chewed on his shoulder and slammed his eyes shut. Arthur wasn't teasing anymore. He was sucking hard and fast, hollowing his cheeks and surrounding him in a tight, velvety hole. Merlin was already a mess. Just as Arthur said. He was already close to coming. Just as Arthur said. He was going to come soon- very soon- so soon- too hot- too much-

He screamed Arthur's name as his tense body finally released him from this horrible hold and rewarded him with a powerful orgasm that had his fingers scraping for something to hold onto and his feet squirming in the air. When every part of him was spent, he fell hard into the bed, shaking it against the wall again. But he didn't care.

Arthur approved with a groan and pulled off him. Merlin sighed and shifted into the pillows only to jump up a few moments later when a hot stream of cum coated his already sticky chest. It burned against his skin but he didn't care. He floated back down as Arthur sank next to him, undoing the ropes one by one until he was completely free. Free to nuzzle into Arthur and smear the stickiness onto him as well.  Not that he cared.

Arthur gave a lighthearted chuckle and held him tight, kissing his head and muttering something about him being amazing. Merlin couldn't hear it all with his head pressed between both of Arthur's arms and his head in the clouds.  He just wanted to be held.  This was the most Arthur touched him since they began -with his hands at least.  He liked Arthur's hands.  They were big and strong and-

"Merlin?" Arthur asked for what was probably not the first time.

"What?" Merlin whined.

"We should get you cleaned up. You want some water while I'm up?"

"No."

"Well you're getting some anyway."

Merlin lay slack as Arthur cleaned him up and gave him some water to drink, sipping on a bottle himself. He didn't even want to know what time it was. Thank goodness it was the weekend because there was absolutely no way he was getting up for any reason whatsoever.

Just as he was drifting off, he felt Arthur's teeth chomp onto his earlobe.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Arthur could barely speak he was chuckling so much, "You had- you had a sprink- a sprinkle."

Merlin sighed happily, "I hate you."

"Love you too."

Merlin woke first and managed to make it to the kitchen for breakfast where he found a note from Gwaine.

Right. He almost forgot about Gwaine.

_Popped out for the day. There's more chocolate syrup in the fridge if you'll be needing it. I'll pick up soundproof headphones while I'm out. See you lads later ;)_


End file.
